lawsbrigadetewfandomcom-20200215-history
Law's Brigade Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 August 2012
02:54 law's brigade was founded by Lord Lawrence dagger - points to dagger - 02:54 Okay... 02:55 we got new admin :D 02:55 the brigade was made in another game (POTCO) 02:55 His name is Autoeditior 02:55 So be nice because hes our bot :D 02:56 sense then the brigade has been expanding to different games like CWA and W101 02:57 walker hurry up and get the bot on here 02:57 - rolls eye - 02:57 *eyes 02:57 He didn't use another browser.... 02:57 Hello 02:57 :P 02:57 02:58 jim why are you even here? 02:58 Edit that page! 02:58 am i in the thingy? 02:58 I just wanted to say hi ;( 02:58 your in the bot walker 02:58 am i machine? 02:58 machine am i in the bot? 02:58 jim patrax agreed we ignore each others wikis but atlast john comes here 02:58 You need to edit your wiki.js page. :/ 02:59 I have been informed of this 02:59 User:Autoeditior/wikia.js?cb=5601 02:59 breaking the ToU and breaking our rules 02:59 That doesn't mean I can't come on ehre and say hi 02:59 No hes not 02:59 Wiz hes nice 02:59 O.o you can have more then one account 02:59 He never has spammed and cussed at us 02:59 Auto, I don't know what exactly the bot script does though. 02:59 Yes for bots 02:59 you just can't vandalise a wiki with them 02:59 I think it means that it logs chat into a log page on your wiki. 03:00 when he came and flooded the chat with his friends he did 03:00 ik 03:00 Uh . . . you do know 03:00 P.eenus and the other inappropriately named person 03:00 . . . That was John . . . 03:00 Look, I have no idea what you guys are talking about.. nor do I care. 03:00 we know jim 03:00 ok 03:00 Good luck. Send me a PM in the LU Wiki chat if you have any problems. 03:00 I will try to help. :) 03:00 the rules apply for the username to now 03:00 wait 03:00 Best of luck. 03:00 MACHINE! 03:01 Yes? 03:01 its not working 03:01 you are on the LU wiki? 03:01 Please do hurry... 03:01 Lawsbrigadetew:Chat/Logs 03:01 Look, I have to go, sorry. 03:01 i played lego universe sense launch 03:01 cya 03:01 You can reach me another time. 03:01 LU Wiki chat. ;) 03:02 jim 03:02 im gonna test chat hacks real quick 03:02 So im gonna block u and then ill unblock 03:02 kk? 03:06 What evidence? I have done nothing here. 03:06 evidence of why he will test block you 03:07 What evidence? 03:07 Again I have done NOTHING here to recieve a block 03:07 he is just testing the bot out jim 03:08 ok..... 03:08 i am going to ask the LU wiki 03:09 oh how much i barely go on ther 03:09 nvm 03:09 walker is on there 03:10 ok this chat is recording 03:10 so ill be in here all night recording 03:13 im recording all night ill get back on at 7:30 03:13 ok 03:14 you will mainly see me sing stuff about me loving raven :P 03:14 Crap I gotta go, buh bye! 03:14 -wave- 03:18 if i could write you a song to make you fall in love 03:18 i would already have you up under my arm 03:18 i used up all my tricks i hope you like this 03:19 but you probably won't because you aren't in love with me 03:19 - scratches song out - 03:20 they don't own 03:20 - throws a knife at a picture of the EITC - 03:21 i'm not a piece in there game 03:21 - throws another knife trying to hit groves - 03:21 they can't control me 03:21 - throws another knife - there the only ones to be blamed 03:22 ill never break down - throws knife and it hits groves 03:22 goes on to next picture - 03:22 i won't give up this fight 03:23 - walks up to picture of raven and groves kissing and splits it in the middle - 03:23 ill give them nothign 03:23 nothing 03:23 nothing 03:23 - goes to next picture of the groves - 03:23 *nothing 03:24 wo-o-a-ah 03:24 woah woah woah 03:24 just one kiss and i will be hooked to her fire - ripes up picture with knife - 03:25 flames are surrounding me now - all pictures of the EITC and groves start burning - 03:25 as we watch as htey light up the sky we must stand up and fight 03:26 cause this love is not a game to me! 03:26 well survive! 03:26 start an uprising! 03:26 you can ignite! 03:26 you can ignite! 03:26 stand and fight 03:26 stand and fight 03:27 don't cave in 03:27 don't cave in 03:27 so let the games begin - groves dummy explodes just by looking 03:27 - 03:27 wo-o-a-ahh 03:31 notice me 03:31 because ive been here all along 03:31 i been waiting 03:31 since you sand me a song 03:32 its our moment 03:32 to turn thing around 03:32 and show them somthingwere nothing were nothing 03:33 *somthing were 03:33 - alarm goes off - why now do they attack 03:33 - alarm goes off - ok then 03:33 - shrugs and eats pizza while watching movie - 03:44 WHY JULIET! 03:45 WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MARRY HIM! 03:45 ROMEO IS THE ON- 03:45 WHY DID YOU KILL ROMEO! 03:45 WHY JULIET! 03:45 WHY! 03:45 - looks up at ceiling - WHY RAVEN! - looks back at TV 04:18 Wizard 04:20 :/ 04:53 ...... 04:53 ...... 04:53 .............. 04:53 ...................... 04:53 ............................................................................. 04:56 :/ 04:57 o_o 04:57 .... 05:04 :/ 05:08 ...... 05:23 ... 05:25 ...... 05:25 .. 05:25 . 05:25 . 05:25 .. 05:25 . 05:25 . 05:25 ...... 05:25 :/ 05:43 ...... 06:11 NOOOOOOO 06:11 HE LEFT D: 06:11 Screw it 06:40 .... 07:28 ... 04:15 Lancaster is Mid PA, I'm in Jersey 04:15 Total difference 04:15 You act the same.... 04:15 No way Olivia has the same IP as me 04:15 Duh 04:15 We share the same values 04:15 Also ill bring to the tell you all chats are being recorded 04:16 And this is fine with me, because to be honest, I know you expect to get away with calling this chat evidence against me 04:16 But you're sorely mistaken 04:17 No im just saying were recording. 04:19 Hmm 04:19 Thats an interesting entrance message. 04:19 Thank you i designed it myself. 04:21 Hmm. Well, Walker, based on your edits, You could be considered for spam, abusing multiple accounts for the purpose of edit count, not editing in good faith and misuse of the admin title. Just saying. 04:21 Your totally mistaken. 04:21 Tou or Tos says you cant abuse multiple accounts. 04:21 Also i got this bot approved by sactage. 04:22 If your here to harass then ill ask to please leave. 04:22 13 Hours ago, you made over 40 edits. Besides, you would need to give auto control if it's a bot, you have complete control over it right now. 04:23 Tama63 had a bot too, but he didn't manually control it. 04:23 You're manually controlling it 04:23 ahem Auto wiki browser is a manuel 04:23 You set it up with user, then wiki , then list of pages 04:24 Learn from Tama63, he did it right 04:24 Then you click start 04:24 And it does it for you 04:24 Now on your way if your here to harass me. 04:24 I'm here to set things right. 04:25 A man accuses me of something, I defend myself if it's not true. 04:25 So your here to constantly tell me i should be banned? 04:25 Well, thats a fact. 04:26 But aside, you can't do anything you like as an admin, you have rules to follow too. 04:26 I do follow the rules but right now you arnt. 04:26 Yes I am 04:26 And I will continue to follow the rules. 04:27 And I will continue to fight in honor of the rules. 04:27 If rules are broken, it's my duty as a Wiki Editor to defend that rule 04:27 Good then 04:28 So when you banned me because of your opinion, you broke a rule, not using the admin title appropriately. 04:28 Look your both the same person. 04:28 Doesn't matter 04:28 Also your breaking the agreement. 04:29 Doesn't make me Olivia 04:29 Your olvia 04:29 Nope 04:29 You are because you said you were 04:29 if it walks like a duck, talks like a duck, its not always a duck. 04:29 Doesn't make me Olivia 04:29 Thats what I said 04:29 Strike 1 04:29 Ahem 04:30 I said it Doesn't make me Olivia, have you made it through English 1 yet? 04:30 Strike 2 04:30 May I ask why I'm getting strikes? 04:30 Harassment. 04:31 Then stop going on your opinion. 04:31 I got the council to agree on your ban. 04:31 Court closed. 04:31 Then your reported 04:31 For admin abuse 04:31 Because you are all going on your opinions 04:31 Not facts 04:31 And thats breaking the rules 04:31 So 04:32 You'll be hearing from DaNASCAT 04:32 We have already talked to VSTF 04:32 They said we have our right to have our rights. 2012 08 10